


Alone together

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hatchlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid">Spaceliquid</a> and I were talking about Bayverse AU where Megatron and the hatchlings are the Autobots' captives, and oh, you know... somehow this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> Also spaceliquid made this readable!

Hatchlings didn't like to be here. It was dark and confined and not entertaining at all. They liked to play in the sun and chase scraplets drawn by spilled energon and his wounds.

The only reason Autobots didn't shoot him on the spot was because hatchlings were clinging to his chassis. They took him to the base because little ones refused to leave his frame and cried and deepened their claws when the Autobots tried to separate them by force. And they repaired and made him these... nozzles because hatchlings took energon from him and only from him. The last living person they knew.

How pathetic. Lord High Protector reduced to one single function. Protector with no means to protect ones in his care.

Megatron picked up an energon cube. And stared at it for a few moments.

He doubted there was poison, he needed to feed the young after all. But maybe sedative? The feeling of numbness and weakness settled deep in him. However, it may be his own. He couldn't tell.

Maybe it didn't matter.

Megatron drank it. One hatchling immediately snatched the empty cube from his hand and ran away to the corner alongside with few others. At once little heads rose up all over his body to watch them play. But then they settled down again. Most of the younglings were still afraid to leave his frame. Especially when the Autobots came every day to coax them. Just a matter of time, sooner or later hatchlings will let their guard down and become good little Autobots.

What would his captors tell them? That it was **he** who destroyed Cybertron? Or that the annihilation of the Allspark and their home was a measure of pride?

And humans. Somehow they have a way with Prime. How long it would be till they put their fleshy hands on his hatchlings to dissect and study? Maybe it would be a mercy to just offline them all now, while he still has an opportunity.

Hatchlings became restless, feeling his desperation.

Last of their species. What would make him better than the mad Prime if he did it?

He started humming an old Decepticon song to soothe them. Really old. From the time when people believed they were fighting for something worthy. When **he** believed in Fallen's... lies.

Maybe his children will remember it.


End file.
